


Robocop: Alpha Pleasure Unit

by bubblegum_bitch



Series: Robocop Alpha Pleasure Unit [1]
Category: RoboCop - All Media Types, Robocop Alpha Commando
Genre: Bondage, Dominatrix, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Program Sex, Prostitution, Reprogramming, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Robots, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robocop gets sent by Alpha Command to investigate a Anonymous tip of a illegal sex bot ring.  However , the future of law enforcement finds himself becoming the future of sexual pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robocop: Alpha Pleasure Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Robocop and Robocop Alpha Commando and it's title character and other characters do not belong to me except the original ones I came up with (Fem dom, cyber hookers). Robocop is property of MGM, and whoever else owns him now, please don't sue.

Agent Miner has been acting extremely strange around Murphy lately. He noticed it when she would become far more friendly with the big cyborg. The smaller human female would full on hug Murphy every other chance she got to. The large blue and black tinted cyborg would seem a bit stunned by it, especially after they turned from short hugs into longer ones, though a Robocop he could still feel her body rubbing against his , her skintight Alpha unit uniform not leaving much to the imagination. Then she began to do things like caress or touch Murphy's metal frame, gloved fingers gently brushing against the Blue Armor of his chest and black metal of his mid section, stopping just before the top of the bulky black crotch of the cyborg cop. She'd look up at him and give him a teasing wink. Murphy however didn't really want to bring it up, even when she began to do other things like slap or run her hand over the cyborg's sculpted metal buttocks. Then that's when he knew he had to say maybe something to get her attention of the ...situation.

Sitting in the patrol car nearby a nearly empty park, the beautiful Asian agent of Alpha Command was currently in her cyborg partner's lap, straddling him, her head tilted to the side as her lips never seemed to leave Murphy's for a second to breathe. Maybe now was the time to ..

Robo's arms grasped Miner's shoulders finally pulling her back a bit, she breathed heavily her hair a mess and licked her lips. Murphy's own lips were smeared with her lipstick during their sudden makeout session, he too was grasping for air a bit somehow. He looked at her, the shiny red visor seemingly glowing a bit with life. "Miner you..." She bent her head down now working her lips over Murphy's neck, the cyborg leaned his head back a bit as a reaction. She leaned into where she felt a bit of soft metal wiring and cords running up his neck to his jaw and bit down on them making the cyborg lightly crane his head back a bit more. A small breathing sound could be heard from his lips. Leaning back she smiled and brought her hand to the zipper of the front of her uniform top. "You haven't seen anything yet big boy.." She began to pull down the zipper, the large smooth mounds making up her cleavage was instantly what Murphy was locked onto. Suddenly...

"Command to Robocop, please return to Command for special Intel Immediately!"

Sighing she looked at her cyborg partner. Murphy returned the gaze and sighed lightly. "Nancy...I can't..."

The brunette shook her head and took the cyborg's right hand in her own smaller hands. "No don't give me that I know you can feel pleasure, it has to be possible..." Robo shook his head. "Even if I could, I doubt Neumeier could get anything working.. and I lack..." She stopped him before he could finish with a kiss, his lips were a bit cold but she provided enough heat for the both of them.

"I am a woman Murphy, I have certain needs, I know you have those needs too..it's been so long for me..." She suddenly to Murphy's surprise took his fingers into her mouth, she suckled on each metal digit one at a time, her tongue slowly swirling over the last finger of the cyborg teasingly as she stopped. "There are attachments now...they use them for pleasure bots" Robo shook his head "Nancy...." She sighed. "I must go...Command needs me now.." She brought her leg back getting off Murphy's lap and back into her seat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

While at Command Robocop received his new Intel and mission. He was going to leave Agent Miner out of it however. He'd never hear the end of it if she found out he was going to investigate a infamous largest scale sex shop in Neo Detroit. Anonymous tip acknowledging the manufacturing and distribution of illegal unlicensed pleasure bots. The cruiser lit up with life as he rushed down the busy highway alone, ready to take down the illegal operation.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for the past week after watching a few episodes of Alpha Commando. Not going for serious smut, just straight silly smut. Just wait til Murphy gets his "new upgrade"


End file.
